prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamite DiDi
Didi Cruz is an American female professional wrestler, also referred to and known as "Dynamite" Didi Cruz or simply "Dynamite DiDi". Career Independent circuit (2012-present) On December 15, 2012 at NWA Ring Warriors Bombshells And Jingle Bells, DiDi won her debut match defeating Sienna DuVall. On February 9, 2013, DiDi made her debut for Future Of Wrestling at FOW Still The One in a match won by former TNA Knockout Santana Garrett. On August 24, 2013, DiDi mader her debut in RIOT Pro Wrestling in a title match for the Battling Bombshells Championship successfully retained by La Rosa Negra. DiDi wrestled her debut match for Uproar Pro Wrestling on May 16, 2014 UPW Breaking Ground, losing to Justine Silver. Coastal Championship Wrestling (2012) On August 18, 2012 DiDi debuted on CCW August Fallout where she teamed with Leva in defeating Black Tigress & Santana Garrett. At CCW Saturday Night Showcase held on August 25, DiDi wrestled her fist CCW singles match won by Jessika Haze. On October 6 at CCW Saturday Night Showcase, DiDi teamed with Pablo Marquez to win a mixed tag team match against Cousin Earl & Jessika Haze. World Xtreme Wrestling (2014-2016) DiDi debuted on the August 23 edition of WXW in 2014. She wrestled a title match for the WXW Women's Championship held by Callista, losing the match by disqualification. On September 20, DiDi won the WXW Women's Championship from Callista. On December 20, 2014 DiDi defeated TNA alumni Andrea by disqualification. Between the months of January and March of 2015, DiDi successfully defended the Women's title until on August 8, she was defeated by Regina. However, DiDi won the title back a month later on September 5, defeating Regina and Raquel in a three-way match. She went to hold the title until January 30 of 2016, when she vacated the championship. DiDi returned to WXW on May 21 in a title match, won by defending Women's Champion Rocky. She wrestled a title rematch on June 11, winning by disqualication however, resulting in an unsuccessful title win. DiDi wrestled a three-way title match on October 15 against Jaime D and the match winner Mercedes Martinez who thus won the vacant Women's title. UKnow Pro Wrestling (2014, 2016) DiDi debuted on March 1, 2014 at UKnow Breakout, wrestling Angel Rose to a No-Contest finish. Later during this event, Angel Rose defeated DiDi in a rematch. On June 7 at UKnow Apocalypse, DiDi and Rose met in mixed tag team action where DiDi & Nathan Vain defeated Rose and her partner MDK. On June 24, 2016 DiDi met Angel Rose once more while at Independent Championship Wrestling and UKnow Pro Wrestling's ICW/UKnow Summer Brawl. In wrestling *'Nicknames' :*''"Dynamite"'' Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (3 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Battling Bombshells alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:UKnow Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:2012 debuts Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WXW Women's Champions Category:Knockout Room alumni